path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostracoderma kinifolis
Status: NT Temporal Range: R.113 - Present (Novaglacian) Habitat: Tropical Deep Ocean (below thermocline, above lysocline) , Temperate Deep Ocean (above lysocline) , Polar Deep Ocean (above lysocline) Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: 50.5/10 x 3 = 15.2NP Predecessor: Ostracoderma densissima Classification: Ostracoderminae (sf), Almoskulusidae (f), Tunicaphora (o), Cylindrea ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Decent vision with no depth perception either side, can sense chemicals up to ten metres away with accuracy. Latest Mutations: Egg Fusing Behaviour = 6, Improve Shell = 4, Longer Tentacles = 5, Eggs Able To Fuse To Tentacles = 4 Info: This benthic filter-feeder spends most of its time on the seabed, except for its planktonic stage, and it's body protected by its shell but for the eyestalks protruding through two small holes and the relatively long tentacles sticking out from underneath the shell and helping it to filter food. When it needs to move, it's hidden fins drag it along the seabed. The tentacles also serve another purpose, as during reproduction the female gathers up the eggs and they become embedded in pits that develop on the tentacles. The female then tucks the tentacles under her body keeping the eggs safe, whilst carrying feeding, although somewhat hampered. She is then able to divert much of her own nutrients into her young so that they grow bigger and quicker. But this also means a female cannot reproduce again whilst she waits for the eggs to hatch. Therefore, Ostracoderma kinifolis is more successful at raising young, although densissima can potentially produce more. The tentacles also have chemoreceptors along them, making them useful for accurately locating the source of the chemicals. Anatomy: The tubular, red body is covered in an elongated calcium carbonate shell over the entire body, except for the tentacles that often stick out and the two eyestalks on either side of the head protruding through two small holes in the shell. The shell is thick and heavy. The relatively long tentacles - about the length of the rest of the body - grow from around the circular mouth with small teeth, which is surrounded by chemoreceptors. There are three gill slits by the throat. A pair of sturdy fins supported by cartilage rungs curve underneath the body. In the head, ganglion lead to their single nerve cord that runs down the body meeting a web of nerves, alongside the cartilage notochord. The gut leads straight from the mouth to the anus. Blood is pumped around the body by the vessels of an open circulatory system to organs such as the muscles. Anti-freeze proteins are present in the blood. Behaviour: This species is capable of processing information gathered from sense receptors and using that to form a picture of its surroundings. It can then respond to stimuli, however, it's response is often delayed. It also has basic reasoning. Other than its standard survival responses, the female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. Discoverer: PositiveTower